


Remorse

by Tortellini



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, POV Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Klaus is trying to apologize for one of the many, many stupid things he's done in his life to his beloved brother Diego. But something he says may or may not just make him even angrier.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Remorse

"I'm sorry."

Diego's shoulders tensed slightly, but he wasn't surprised either, to be honest. All of this was a wreck. Klaus was too much. This had happened one too many times before. He was just plain annoying. He--

"Diego," his brother whined again. "I'm sorry!"

But still Diego ignored him. It wasn't like this same situation hadn't happened at least a hundred times in the past. 

Finally though, Klaus decided to say something different. What a surprise. ".. .—-. – / … — .-. .-. -.–"

Diego paused and turned around. He just had to. That actually wasn't expected, out of all the things he thought Klaus would do... "...what the hell was that?"

To his credit, Klaus smiled a little lopsidedly. "Remorse code?"

"...now I'm even more angry with you than I was before," Diego said flatly, arms crossed. 

"Oh c'mon!"


End file.
